Dérapage Caniculaire
by helthokk
Summary: Hermione se retrouve seule chez elle, et Harry s'ennuie chez les Dursley... Alors il vient la voir... ONESHOT ! LEMON merci aux reviewers de m'avoir corrigée ...


**Salut la compagnie ! Je ne suis pas nouvelle sur FFnet ! C'est juste que j'ai préféré de changer de pseudo pour les Lemons ! j'en ai écrit qu'un mais d'autres viendront si je ne me débrouille pas trop mal !**

_**Alors DISCLAMER : Rien ne m'appartient, tout est à JKR ! Mais, c'est vrai que ce que je fais faire aux personnages, là, ca ne lui appartient pas... héhé**_

**Bref, lisez, amusez vous et laissez des reviews... Oh, et en passant, pour ceux qui devine qui se cache sous ce nouveau pseudo... Une surprise... ;-)**

**PF Morrigane **

**Dérapage caniculaire**

Il faisait chaud en ce mois de juillet. La canicule s'était installée voilà une semaine et semblait refuser de laisser les habitants de Londres au frais. Hermione était donc enfermée dans sa chambre, au premier étage de la maison, avec le ventilateur à fond. Elle lisait un ouvrage moldu sur les runes anciennes, confortablement installée sur son lit, son lecteur MP3 accroché au cou.

° Hermione, ma chérie, ton père et moi allons partir dans une minute ! Tu veux bien descendre ? cria sa mère du salon, juste en dessous de l'escalier.

La jeune fille ôta ses écouteurs et descendit en trombe rejoindre ses parents.

° Je suis là ! affirma-t-elle en s'arrêtant dans un dérapage contrôlé.

Sa mère s'approcha et la serra tendrement dans ses bras en lui rappelant les dernières consignes d'urgence. Son père fit de même et ils partirent tous deux, laissant la maison à Hermione pour deux semaines qui s'annonçaient, pour le moment, d'un calme plat. Les parents de la jeune sorcière avaient accepté l'invitation à la campagne d'une cousine éloignée qui vivait dans l'Ecosse profonde. Leur avion partait dans peu de temps et ils allaient être tout juste à l'heure. Hermione leur fit un dernier au revoir de la main tandis que la voiture quittait le lotissement, puis, retourna dans la maison, au frais.

Lorsqu'elle arriva à l'intérieur, elle constata avec effroi que ses vêtements lui collaient à la peau. Elle était sortit quelques minutes, et la chaleur avait eu raison de son corps. Elle but un grand verre de limonade et alla se mettre en maillot de bain. Celui-ci était un deux pièces bleu, à fleurs roses. Elle s'installa dans son jardin, à l'ombre d'un arbre et continua sa lecture. Elle n'avait pas encore fini sa page qu'un hibou blanc vint lui donner un coup de bec dans l'épaule.

° Hedwige ! s'exclama la jeune fille. Tu m'apportes des nouvelles d'Harry !

Elle détacha la lettre de la patte du volatil et commença à lire ;

_Hermione, _

_Voilà une semaine que nous nous sommes quittés, mais ici, cela me paraît être des mois ! Les Dursley ne sont pas particulièrement mauvais avec moi, seulement, je m'ennuie. Je reçois régulièrement la gazette du sorcier, mais celle-ci ne m'annonce rien de réjouissant. J'ai besoin de bonnes nouvelles… J'ai appris que la famille de Ron était partie en vacances, ce qui fait que je ne peux pas aller au Terrier rejoindre notre ami… Je ne sais pas quand je pourrais vous revoir tous les deux. Quoi qu'il en soit, tu me manques énormément. _

_Je n'ai pas grand chose d'autre à te raconter, alors je te laisse, espérant vivement avoir de tes nouvelles, _

_Ton ami,_

_Harry._

Hermione relut la lettre deux ou trois fois. Elle manquait à Harry. Jamais elle n'aurait cru qu'il le lui dirait de but en blanc… Il disait qu'il s'ennuyait… soudain, une idée germa dans l'esprit de la jeune fille ; Et si Harry venait passer ces deux semaines avec elle ? Elle prit rapidement un stylo et griffonna sur un papier quelques mots de réconfort pour son ami.

_Harry,_

_J'ai bien reçut ton hibou. Je suis seule chez moi pour deux longues semaines et je t'avoue que la peur de m'ennuyer me menace. Voudrais-tu venir à la maison ? Nous serions tous les deux. Je sais que je ne suis pas Ron, mais je sais quand même m'amuser pendant les vacances… _

_Alors, qu'en penses-tu ?_

_J'attends ta réponse impatiemment ! Tu me manques aussi terriblement ; toi et nos aventures !_

_Hermione._

_PS ; je ne sais pas si chez ton oncle et ta tante il fait aussi chaud qu'ici, mais moi j'ai une piscine… Si cela peut influencer ta décision…_

Hermione attacha son message là où elle avait prit plus tôt celui de Harry et renvoya Hedwige, après lui avoir donné de quoi boire et grignoter. « Il faudrait que je songe à m'acheter un hibou » se dit-elle. Elle se remit à feuilleter son livre mais ne réussit pas à se concentrer. Il était quatorze heures et la jeune fille avait très chaud. Elle décida donc d'aller piquer une tête dans la piscine. Pour se baigner, elle avait un autre maillot de bain. N'étant pas de nature pudique, et sachant parfaitement qu'il n'y avait aucun vis à vis de là où elle était, elle se changea sur place, face à la piscine. Soudain, elle entendit le « flop » significatif du transplanage. Sans attendre, elle se retourna vers l'origine du bruit et se retrouva nez à nez avec Harry. Reconnaissant son ami, elle fit aussitôt volte face et récupéra la serviette de bain qui traînait à ses pieds pour s'en couvrir.

° Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris de débarquer comme ca ? le questionna-t-elle agressivement.

° Je… je voulais te faire une surprise, s'excusa-t-il. J'ai appris à transplaner il y a quelques jours…

Hermione se radoucit.

° Pour une surprise, elle était réussie… s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Harry lui fit un sourire joueur.

° Tu n'étais pas obligée de te changer…

La jeune fille ne comprit pas tout de suite ce que son ami voulait dire, mais lorsque ce fut le cas, elle décida d'entrer dans son jeu. Et laissa glisser la serviette de bain à ses pieds, découvrant son corps nu. Elle avait pris quelques formes ces dernières années. Tout d'abord, sa poitrine avait atteint une taille avoisinant le 95 C, ses fesses étaient moins plates et plus rebondies et, sur son ventre, se dessinaient depuis peu de discrets abdominaux. Au départ, Harry ne sut quoi dire. Il ouvrait largement la bouche sans rien dire. Cela fit rire Hermione qui s'approcha de lui d'une démarche féline. Harry recula d'abord puis reprit ses esprits et avança résolument vers la jeune femme nue. Il commença par retirer sa chemise trop large qui cachait des pectoraux bien fait, ainsi que d'appétissantes tablettes de chocolat. Hermione s'occupa de lui ôter sa ceinture et Harry du retenir son souffle lorsqu'elle effleura son entre jambe. Elle fit courir ses mains sur son torse musclé et se colla brusquement au jeune homme qui n'en pouvait plus te tant de proximité. Il écrasa alors tout aussi violemment ses lèvres contre celles de sa camarade et il s'en suivit un baiser torride et passionné, mêlant désir et besoin.

° Tu es sure que c'est ce que tu veux ? la questionna-t-il en s'écartant un peu.

Pour toute réponse, elle commença à défaire les boutons de son jean. Harry n'en pouvait plus, il n'avait qu'une envie ; la caresser, goûter à chaque partie de son corps…

Lorsque Hermione eut enlevé complètement le pantalon, elle recula et plongea élégamment dans l'eau. Elle fit ensuite ressortir seulement sa tête et fit signe à Harry de la rejoindre.

° Viens, elle est délicieuse ! Ca rafraîchit !

Et Harry avait bien besoin de se rafraîchir ! Il lui restait seulement son boxer et il mourait littéralement de chaud. Il sauta dans l'eau à son tour et vint rejoindre Hermione après avoir jeter son boxer hors de l'eau. Il la serra contre lui de toutes ses forces et l'assit sur le bord du bassin, de sorte que son sexe soit face à son visage. Hermione ne pouvait plus raisonner normalement. Tout ce qui comptait en cet instant, c'était assouvir son plaisir.

Lorsque Harry fit courir pour la première fois sa langue sur le clitoris de sa compagne, elle dut étouffer un gémissement. Il semblait avoir fait cela toute sa vie ; sa langue tournait, tandis qu'il faisait entrer un doigt en elle, puis deux, puis trois. Hermione n'était plus assise, elle s'était allongée sur le marbre frais, devenu brûlant au contact de son corps en chaleur. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'orgasme, un sourire satisfait se forma sur les lèvres du Gryffondor.

Mais la jeune femme ne voulait pas en rester là, c'est pourquoi elle rentra de nouveau dans l'eau et se colla contre Harry. Elle prit d'office sa verge en érection dans sa main et commença à exercer quelques va et vient réguliers. En même temps, elle lui mordillait le lobe de l'oreille ou mordait son cou. Lorsque le jeune homme fut à deux doigts d'exploser, elle arrêta ses mouvements. Harry lui fit un regard suppliant mais la jeune femme avait d'autres plans en tête. Elle lui prit la main et le fit asseoir sur la première marche de la piscine. Sans mot dire, elle attrapa son sexe et l'enfouit dans sa bouche, pompant et activant fermement la pression sur celui-ci. Harry haletait. Il essayait de dire quelque chose, mais aucun son ne sortait de sa bouche ! Hermione, qui avait fini par remarquer que le garçon voulait s'exprimer, ralentit le mouvement, mais cela ne fit qu'accroître le malaise d'Harry. Il soupirait de plus en plus fort, mais il avait envie de pénétrer Hermione ; c'est cela qu'il voulait lui dire, malheureusement, elle ne semblait pas disposée à lâcher son membre frémissant. Il dut, avec force et courage, prendre la tête de son amie et la redresser vers lui. Il l'approcha de son visage et l'embrassa avant de lui dire qu'il voulait qu'elle se retourne et se mette à quatre pattes. A son grand étonnement, elle accepta sans broncher et se mit en position.

° Je ne vais pas te sodomiser, la rassura-t-il. Je veux juste rentrer dans ton vagin dans cette position.

° Fais comme tu veux, lui répondit-elle simplement.

Harry se positionna ainsi à l'entrée de son sanctuaire et commença par titiller son clitoris avec son sexe. Puis il rentra seulement son gland en elle, le faisant ressortir aussitôt, ce qui leur arracha un cri simultané. Il recommença plusieurs fois, lorsqu'il sentit qu'ils ne pourraient plus se retenir, il s'enfonça violemment en elle. Tout en égalant ses coups de boutoir, il la sentit venir et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre, se vidant en elle.

Hermione se retourna, prit la baguette d'Harry qui se trouvait relativement à proximité et murmura un sort de contraception en visant son ventre. Il prit une délicate couleur prune et la jeune fille s'écroula ensuite de tout son saoul, heureuse de l'instant magique qu'elle venait de passer avec celui qu'elle ne verrait jamais plus comme son meilleur ami.

**Et voila...**


End file.
